


Unwelcome

by Skull Kid (Butters)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: crossver twilgiht princess ocarina of time majora's mask n64 nintendo wii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butters/pseuds/Skull%20Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Twilight Princess, Link was running to the Twilight-covered Hyrule as a man, but became transformed into a wolf and knocked unconcious. Instead of waking up in a cell, however, he wakes up in place of his younger self from another game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome

Intro:

He sleeps on the wooden bed with his blue eyes sewed shut.  
His hands are as soft as a newborn child: The world has not touched these hands, just as he has not touched the world.  
His fingers lay open like dying spiders at his sides, then he moves one hand down to rest on his chest. These small pale fingers curl into a fist, clutching the fabric of his green wear- the color of the Kokiri.  
The children of the forest. And they are clothed in green in order to blend in with the land, and not be easily seen by their enemies- the human-eating plants, for example.  
But there is something special these children all have which protects and guides them away from harm.   
They have fairies.  
Small glimmers of light with wings?   
No.  
A tiny winged-race of beings who are so pure in nature, they glow with a divine light.  
Each child was granted a special fairy according to his or her unique personalities; so they can better relate and understand eachother.   
The fairies were assigned the task of watching over the Kokiri people by the Great Deku Tree, who watches over the forest and wept in the past for every lost child who is not found in time. But that has long be changed; all children as lead by the fairies, who, in turn, have everlasting protection from the Great Deku Tree.  
But there is one boy who does not have a fairy.  
He does not.  
But now, he will.  
Soon, a winged-creature will fly directly to the boy without a fairy, and she will tell him to wake up, and that he must save the world...  
But before she arrives, something unexpected happens.  
His blue eyes break open, and a scream of agony pours out of his lungs.

 

\----------

 

Chapter One:

 

The murderous scream which sounded brought all of the forest dwellers together, all of them speaking in low questioning voices until finally someone points to the tree-house.  
The fairy-less boy's home.  
The air is full of whispers as the green-clothed children gaze up at the lonely tree-house, their eyes sparkling with wonder. Slithering specks of nothing dance across the sky, signifying the inner power and connection the forest people have with the earth.  
A short fair-haired boy steps out of the crowd and raises a hand for silence. He flips his head back with a jerk, one hand raising to sheild the pale sunlight out of his eyes.   
On any other day, this boy, named Mido, would demand answers and shout accusations. But to hear someone scream in such a pained voice, in such a peaceful forest...   
Mido's legs visably shake as he tries to remain calm. The Great Deku Tree will protect them, right...?  
First, there is only silence: Dead air as a dozen children hold their breath; dead life as their heart-beats quiver with fear.  
Then, slowly, but surely, the low sound of panting is heard from inside.  
Instantly, a girl rushes out of the crowd and cries out, "Link, are you okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she brushes past Mido and starts to climb the ladder.   
With a strangled cry, Mido snatches her arm and shakes his head wildly at her, his mouth moving soundlessly in panic.  
But the girl, named Saria, only smiles. A sad, comfortless gesture of comfort. "It'll be all right." she tells him. "I can feel it."  
The boy lets her boy and crosses his arms, muttering, "Oh, what do I care..."  
With a short nod, the girl continues to climb. Her soft skin slides across the uneven pannels of wood, which cut into her skin, but she is oblivious to it. Behind her ear, hovering in soft chimes, her fairy gently coaxes her onward.   
As soon as both feet are planted onto the platform, Saria pushes up the cloth door and enters the house, saying, "Link? It's Saria. Are you all right-..."  
She let's out a small, sharp gasp, making all the Koriki children below tense up, waiting for blood to start pouring down the tree limbs.  
Mido places a hand on the ladder, then hesitates.  
In that moment, Saria's voice sounds again. "...Oh, Link...What has happened to you?"  
Mido sweeps a frantic glance across the Koriki- what should I do!?- before begining to climb up the ladder, his head pounding with confusion and dread.   
Saria's voice comes to them once more. "...You're a wolf."

 

\-------   
The blonde-haired man removes his hands from his face to peer into the girl's.   
Wolf?  
Link looks down the length of his fuzzy snout, and sees, along with his large black nose, two large paws.   
So it is true.  
His jaw rippling, the wolf hunches down, bracing his legs into the wood, his nails cutting and drawing out diamonds of sticky sap. His growl deepens, an unexplanable feeling of rage stirring within his heart.  
One moment he was standing at the edge of the contamination known as Twilight, rushing on foot to save Hyrule from the darkness. And the next, he is turned into a beast, placed in a tiny house that feels above-ground.  
Who has done this to him? Was it this girl?  
"Link? It's Saria..." her voice repeats in his thoughts.   
As sudden as a flea bite, her words trigger a distant memory from his reincarnant past  
As bright and vivid as lightning, an scene rolls through Link's mind. Him, as a young boy, standing on the bridge that divides the Koriki Forest and Hyrule. He see's the girl in his mind's eye; she has given him an Ocarina.  
"When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest."  
The wolf snaps his jaw shut in surprise.  
Saria gives him a troubled look, and places one hand on the doorframe.  
I knew this girl. thinks Link. In another life, long ago. So why do I now return to it?  
Link inclines his head to the girl, his body bent in surrender, so he wont scare her.   
By now, Mido has made it into the tree-house.  
\--------

 

Once Mido witnessed the wolf for himself, the boy tried to kill it with his knife, but gave in to Saria's pleas and allowed her to explain.  
"This is Link. He has taken a new form."  
But Mido scoffed hysterically."Good grief! Do you expect me to believe that?!"   
But now, with a cluster of curious Koriki around him, he couldn't help but feel that the wolf seemed less and less threatening, and more like a friend.   
The scent of moss and tree-sap burning in his nostrils. Link, though he felt pressure to abandon this mystery and figure out if the Twilight still lingered in this realm, sat quietly and made himself look as tame as possible.  
"Oooh, I have an idea!" says a yellow-haired girl. "Why not go to the Great Deku Tree and see if he can tell us who the wolf is?"  
"What?!" shouts Mido. "Disturb the Great Deku Tree over some wild animal? I say no!"  
"It is the only way." saus Saria, turning to gaze at the wolf. "We must take him. The Great Deku Tree knows all the creatures of the Forest; he will be able to tell whether this creature truely is Link."  
"And what if he's not?" demands Mido.   
Saria's expression darkens, but she says nothing.  
\-------

 

It didn't take long for the Great Tree to answer the childrens' question.  
"Yes. Though the beast before thee may appear as corruption itself, thou has shown courage of thine heart: Thou art right in calling the wolf 'Link,' for his name stands true."  
"But, that doesn't make any sense!" says one of the forest boys.  
"How did this happen to him?" asks a girl.  
"Is he special or somethin' cause he's not one of us?" asks Mido.  
"Careful of thine own speech; the answers of which I supply may not be of which you desire." replies the old tree. "Listen well: The boy without a fairy has returned to us from another time. The one you see before you is what he will become in the future."  
"O Great Deku Tree, what should we do?" asks Saria.   
Link looks at the Koriki girl, then at the tree, panting softly.  
"The Fate of Hyrule is in Link's hands; but his own Fate lies within his past and his future. He must save Hyrule from the evil of this world, and the stop the rising of the new evil before it taints his own."  
The children glance down at the wolf, but his eyes are fixated on the tree's solid face.  
"Navi the fairy..." says the Tree.   
The named fairy flys over quickly from somewhere within the cluster of Koriki, stopping to hover in front of the Tree.  
"You will act as the boy's guide through his hardships. You must protect him in this world and the next."  
The fairy nods with a quick chime. "I will do as you ask."  
"Go now, children of the forest. You need not watch over the boy anymore, for now is the time that he will watch over you, and all of the land." The Tree pauses. "Go now, wolf. And may Navi never leave you."  
\---------------

 

"Umm...goodbye, Link!" says one boy, grinning crookedly at the wolf as it trots past.   
Link nods once, and continues his trot. His eyes catch the blurry hands of a dozen children as they wave and wish him farwell.  
"Take care!"  
"Bye Link!"  
"Good luck, wolf!"  
But one boy stops them at the exit. Mido. He stands with his arms stretched out to block the wooden tunnel that leads out into the real world.  
"Don't come back till you're human, got that?" He says sternly. "Legends say that when a Koriki leaves this place, they don't ever come back- cause they die. And, well...." Mido looks away, dropping his hands. "...You'd better not die. The Great Deku Tree has spoken: You must protect us from this evil. I don't know when it's coming, or if it ever will, but don't let it, 'kay?"   
Link nods his large head, which makes Mido flinch and touch the knife on his belt.  
His eyes narrowing, the wolf tries to speak, but his words come out in a slurr of deep, savage growling.  
"Hey! Listen!" Navi says suddenly.  
Link looks at her.  
"We need to get to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible!"  
The wolf jumps over Mido and starts running.

 

To be continued.  
Please review and tell me if its any good.


End file.
